


Shock Value

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: All her understanding of the world fell apart before her. She knew Kara as sweet and gentle ray of sunshine. And not as a sexual beast that had an enormous stamina and could go on for hours!





	

Lena was… shocked.

All her understanding of the world fell apart before her. She knew Kara as sweet and gentle ray of sunshine. And not as a sexual beast that had an enormous stamina and could go on for _hours!_

Kara, who was, apparently, all leaned muscles and intense stares. Kara and her nice sense of… rhythm and her tensed arms, as she held herself above Lena, and flexing abs. Kara, who would flip Lena onto her stomach like she weighted nothing and just keep going, her breath hot on Lena’s ear as she whispered how beautiful she was like that.

With Lena waking up sore and with no energy whatsoever, and Kara waking up _earlier_ than her, ever so full of energy and smiles. Always in the kitchen making breakfast.

Kara was ruining her perception on the world, and she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Especially when she was bent over the kitchen table with Kara’s breath hot on her thighs.


End file.
